Unforeseeable Love
by tamcasualty
Summary: Tom and Sam spend a drunken night together however it is clear that their feelings for each are growing, however with Dylan still around and his strong friendship with Tom, how will things pan out?
1. Chapter 1

Right, I apologise behind hand for any typo's that may occur as I am typing this on my iPod. The story isn't great so sorry about that. However, I do hope that is can be enjoyed.. Maybe a little bit but I haven't posted a story in about six months so this is more than likely shockingly bad. Anyway, if I haven't put you off, read away.

The night before had been a wild one, both Tom and Sam drinking a little more than they both had expected however the largest surprise of the night being the fact that their family orientated game; Rock, Paper, Scissors had ended in a kiss of which swiftly resulted in the duo getting a taxi back to Tom's house where they both spent the night, and it's safe to say neither had much sleep.

Sam arose first, immediately she placed a hand to her hand, one as the result of the beaming sun shining through the quarter shut curtains and the second reason being the almighty headache she had, most likely a result of the volume of alcohol consumed the previous night. Sam let out a small sigh as she used her other hand to wipe her eyes in a pitiful attempt to spring some life into her awoken figure. Sam then slowly finished wiping her eyes and raised her arm, stretching it as you did so and much to her surprise brushed a figure next to her. Sam then rapidly turned her head to look at the sleeping figure next to her.

"Shit" Sam whispered, she had completely forgotten about the nights events and most significantly forgotten the fact she had kissed you gone home with Tom. Sam scanned his features, his brown locks ruffled out of place, one hand squashed tightly up against his face, and much to her surprise he happened to be facing her, she abruptly looked for where his other arm lead and as she followed it she found it wrapped around her, once again, she didn't notice. Sam raised her eyebrows to herself, another wash of confusion clouding her thought pattern, had they spooned? Sam sighed to herself, they must have done however she was unable to remember anything from the night before, she looked around, their clothes scattered around on the floor as she simultaneously and as a reaction pulled the cover further over herself checking she was covered up as she slowly lowered her hand that had once brushed Tom and moved it onto her lap. Sam LAYED thinking for a few moments, what should she do? Leave him without saying anything? Just go back to sleep and pretend she had never woken up? Stay in the bed and wait for him to wake? Sam contemplated all three, no matter which option she was to choose, each situation was more than likely going to lead to a rather awkward conversation. Sam sighed once again quietly to herself, a frown now evident on her beautifully featured face and without thinking went to stand up.

"Leaving me are you" Tom croaked sleepily while moving an arm towards the now spare space in the bed as Sam instantly stopped, her feet and legs now out of the bed as she sat on the edge, her naked back facing him as Tom frowned to himself and run a hand through his hair, ruffling it in a failed attempt to flatten out his locks. Sam instantly froze, as her stomach did a somersault, a wash of nervousness now completing her.

"I.. Ermm... I was just Ermm..." Sam stuttered as she finally came to a halt, stopping herself mid sentence as Tom laughed to himself under his breathe as he slowly sat up, and slowly wriggled closer towards Sam. On arrival, Tom placed a hand on Sam's bare back, causing her to jump slightly at her touch however remained facing forward a small smile etched on Tom's face at Sam's response.

"So what happened last night?" Tom whispered slowly while moving towards Sam's ear as she tilted her head away from him slightly, a look of apprehension now on her face.

"I.. I can't remember" Sam stuttered although more sure of this answer than the last one and this response caused Tom to laugh out loud to himself, as he slowly rubbed his head gently against the back of Sam's, once again causing her to jump at his touch.

"Take a wild guess" Tom teased as he slowly edged his lips towards her neck, quickly taking his free hand and sliding the hair in the way of her neck to the side. Once done, Tom slowly reduced the gap between his lips and her bare, hair free neck and pressed a soft kiss onto it resulting in Sam to tilt her head to the side once again, however much to her surprise tilting it enabling Tom to kiss her neck. Tom gently placed another small kiss on Sam's neck, lower down this time as Sam swiftly bit her lip stopping her from letting out a small but audible moan.

"Tom.. Stop" Sam near whispered, a speck of sweat now evident on her forehead as Tom slowly and reluctantly moved his head a few centimetres from Sam's neck, a small cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"I can't do this.. Not with you" Sam murmured while placing a hand on her head, as the grin on Tom's face slowly began to fade and reappear into a small but vacant frown.

"You can't do what because-"

"This Tom.. I can't do this, us in bed together, you kissing me, I can't do it.. I'm sorry, I think I should leave now" Sam interrupted while quickly standing up causing the hand that was once placed on Sam's back to fall onto the bed as she sharply started to retrieve her clothes and get dressed. Tom shook his head to himself and swiftly stood up, not before walking over towards Sam and attempting to stop her from getting changed.

"Sam stop.. Please" Tom pleaded while placing a hand on hers enabling himself to stop her from fully pulling up her skinny jeans. Sam sighed to herself as she slowly stopped fighting his hold and awkwardly looked up at him, his eyes darting around finally meeting her gaze, the two both standing gazing opposite each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

"Sam I don't want things to change between us.. Or become awkward.." Tom reasoned, purposely keeping the relationship and hardcore touchy feely stuff away from the conversation. He knew Sam wasn't good with that of which nor was he in all fairness.

"Okay.." Sam whispered gently as a small smile slowly begin to form onto Tom's lips, his eyes piercing fiercely into hers.

"So.. We forget this ever happened?" Tom questioned of which Sam sighed at. She didn't want to get things, but she had to think of the whole picture, that picture including Dylan. Sam slowly nodded of which Tom then sighed at, the smile slowly disappearing off of his lips.

"Fine.. Just answer me one question, are you forgetting this because it was with me? Or are you forgetting it because of the whole Dylan situation?" Tom questioned, his voice restricted and anxious as Sam awkwardly peeled her gaze away from him, finding a spot on the wall and focusing on it.

"Tom.. I.. To be truthful, it's a combination of the two, because of the whole Dylan situation it can't be with you.. Last night, even though I don't actually remember what happened it can't have happened with you, you and Dylan are close and well.. You know the situation.. It's just easier to forget it and anyway, we were drunk" Sam explained, slowly turning back to look at Tom, a clear thoughtful look painted on his face.

"Right, so you saying if this was to happen with someone else then it wouldn't be such a problem because I don't think-"

"That's exactly what I'm saying Tom, your the closest person to Dylan at the hospital, this would wreck him and we may be divorced, but I still care about him Tom, we were married once.. So I'm just putting last night down to the fact we were drunk and your a womaniser" Sam interrupted and Tom instantly scowled at the term womaniser. Although he did know Sam had a point, however he believed this time was not the correct time to brand him such a thing. Without saying a word Sam pulled her arm out of Tom's hold and slowly began to get dressed and much to her surprise Tom didn't stop her, he just stood emotionless and watched her.

"So.. I'll see you at work then?" Sam questioned awkwardly while walking towards the exit of the bedroom and glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah you will" Tom answered simply with a small but awkward smile and Sam shortly nodded her head at him and exited the bedroom, her legs carrying her down the stairs and straight out of Tom's apartment. On hearing the door close, Tom sighed to himself and walked over towards the bed, collapsing onto it on arrival and clenching his fist slightly.

"Well isn't today's shift going to wonderful" Tom muttered to himself and then slowly stood up once again and silently walked over towards the shower, and began his preparation for work.

Well, there's the first chapter, I don't know what to make off it, or whether this should just be a one shot. So, Let me know if you would like this to be continued or not.. Anyways, Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's the next chapter. It's pretty repetitive and shorter than the last however it's just a basic chapter to see what the day holds for Sam, Tom and Dylan. Again, if there are and typo's I apologise, I am on my iPod and I hope you enjoy.. If you can!:)

Chapter 2:

Sam slowly walked into the hospital grounds, her stomach doing a vast somersault on arrival at the entrance. Sam momentarily paused outside, not before taking a deep breathe and slowly entering. Sam scanned the ed rapidly for Tom, her eyes darting from the reception desk and all around the seeable parts of the department as her legs continued to carry her towards the staffroom. On arrival, Sam swiftly opened the door, a little more forcefully than she would have hoped and the figure standing in front of his locker caused her to pause as he quickly turned around.

"Hi" Tom spoke awkwardly, one arm out of his scrub top and the other inside it, as a wash of nervousness struck him hard, just as if it was his first day at school all over again.

"Hi.." Sam repeated, while slowly and awkwardly walking over towards her locker, which unfortunately enough just happened to be next to Tom's. Tom quickly placed his arm through the free arm whole of his scrub top causing Sam to laugh to herself, shaking her head slightly of which did not go unnoticed to Tom.

"So..." Tom began, attempting to break the ever growing atmosphere around the pair as Sam opened up and placed her handbag inside of her locker, and slowly pulled out her scrub top, anxious to change in front of Tom, Sam just stood facing her locker, awkwardly clenching it. Tom immediately shook his head at this and with a little force slammed shut his locker and turned to face Sam.

"I thought we were going to forget it ever happened, so things weren't awkward" Tom spoke, a little anger in his usually calm voice as Sam sighed reverently to herself, the base of her palms now beginning to sweat a little.

"So did I, but maybe that's easier said than done" Sam responded, falling to one side and resting against her locker as Tom took a small step closer towards her.

"So what are you saying? We avoid each other because-" Tom paused, stopping to study the expression on Sam's face as he sighed to himself.

"That is what your saying isn't it? You want us to avoid each other?" Tom continued, a shocked expression on his face as Sam sighed to herself, a look of hurt now on Tom's face.

"I just think that will be easier" Sam responded sensibly to which Tom raised his eyebrows and began to pace up and down the staffroom.

"Easier? What do we tell Dylan when he notices we are avoiding each other because we both know that Dylan will find out about-"

"Find out what?" A voice spoke and Sam and Tom quickly turned around to see the figure standing in the door frame. Dylan. Sam and Tom quickly glanced at each other, waiting for one another to speak as Sam's heart began to race as Dylan walked closer towards the pair.

"Ermm.. I.. Tom, care to feel Dylan in?" Sam spoke, while looking at Tom pleadingly of whom scowled at her, the atmosphere now becoming extremely awkward albeit for a different reason to the previous one.

"Dylan don't get mad.. But I.. I.. Stole some of your chocolate flakes" Tom stuttered however the reason more than convincing. Sam turned back to her locker and much to her surprise she found herself not being able to not laugh therefore she removed her water bottle from her locker and began to drink, attempting to silence her laughter as Dylan raised his eyebrows.

"Is that it? I thought it was going to be something massive like you two had slept together" Dylan chuckled, causing Sam to choke on the mouthful of water she was drinking as she let out a small cough and Tom managed to stifle out a small laugh.

"Now that would be massive.. But definitely not that" Tom spoke in a near whisper, managing a small smile as he did so and Dylan laughed to himself.

"Enormous.. Anyway, Zoe needs you help with a patient in resus, major car pile up on the ring road and Sam, Zoe wants you to go out to the scene" Dylan instructed, his doctor head now in full speed and Sam then turned to look at him.

"Right okay.. I'll be two minutes" Sam answered with a small smile of which Dylan nodded at and slowly began to head to the door, however Tom remained standing in the same spot, his eyes now looking at Sam of whom attempted not to look back at him.

"Tom come on, are you purposely trying to kill patients?" Dylan moaned, returning back to his typical self and Tom frowned at his comment, and slowly, although his eyes not leaving Sam's, followed Dylan towards the exit of the staffroom.

"Today's going to be eventful" Dylan spoke as his fully exited the staffroom and noticed the chaos rubbing throughout the ed and Tom sighed at the floor.

"You can say that again" Tom muttered to himself and with that all three parties hurried off to work.

Dylan heading to cdu, Tom to resus and Sam out the scene.

Well, that was pretty crap but I just wanted to get the first encounter out the way and to introduce Dylan into the fic. If you have any ideas or questions please let me know in a review as I love reading them! Many thanks!


End file.
